role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
XP-07
XP-07 is a giant fire bug and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality XP-07, codenamed "Firefly", is only active in the Spring, Summer, and Autumn: in Winter it hides from the cold it hates. In Summer it is especially active, destroying cities and burning everything in sight. History Breakout In the Gobi Desert of Mongolia, scientists led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude found and captured XP-07. At the time, their previous HQ was too open to attack, so the secluded desert was the perfect place to make a base. Trying to use it as a weapon, the group of scientists, genetically altered it, giving it flame powers and the ability to use sonic waves to its advantage. After this, XP-07 was used in gladiatorial fights to see what powers were most effective. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor, and set loose most of the experiments, including XP-07. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. Recognizing the ship that had been used by the head of the experiment to torture them, XP-07, along with XP-01, XP-02, XP-04, and XP-08, went after it as it sped through the complex. Multiple specialized tanks and airships came out to fight, but they were soon obliterated when XP-07 sent a wave of heat that melted all of them after XP-02 stunned them with a tidal wave of water. The five kept on chasing until they cornered Mr. Evil Scientist Dude in a gladiatorial arena of sorts. This had further increased XP-07's hatred, as this was where they had been forced to fight other XPs and mechas to see which abilities were most effective. As they prepared to strike, two giant mechas, Cannon Fodder and Death Bait, crashed through the wall and engaged. XP-02 attacked first but was stunned by a electric shock from Death Bait, and XP-07 struggled with Cannon Fodder's fire resistance. It would shrug them off and retaliate strongly. XP-01 slashed apart Death Bait with his claws, but he stayed up and smashed XP-01 aside with a huge punch. After this, though, the tides were turned as XP-08 let out an electromagnetic pulse that shut off the lights and embraced the area in darkness. Using this to his advantage, XP-01 ripped Cannon Fodder apart with his teeth. XP-02 trapped Death Bait with his netting, letting XP-07 obliterate it with a fire blast. As Mr. Evil Scientist Dude fled into the hole in the wall, XP-07 and the others followed until they reached the main entrance. There, Mr. Evil Scientist Dude entered another giant mecha, Mook Boss, and fought the XPs, who had regrouped: they were now with XP-06, XP-09, XP-11, XP-13, and XP-15. Mook Boss immediately beat up XP-09 and attacked the rest. As XP-07 tried to attack, Mook Boss sent a beam out that froze it solid. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. At this point the heat thawed out XP-07, who stunned Mook Boss with a sonic wave. XP-11 then blasted apart Mook Boss, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert XP-07 played a minor role in this. It was one of the few XPs, along with XP-01 and XP-15, that were able to easily escape. XP-07 only surfaced when XP-00 was battling Lieutenant Preston. Just at Preston got the upper hand, a sonic wave blasted Lieutenant Preston back. The challenger revealed itself as XP-07, who lived in Mongolia. The two XPs attacked Lieutenant Preston relentlessly, but eventually they made mistakes: XP-07 made a blast of fire and XP-00 made an electric blast that Lieutenant Preston absorbed. Preston then used his plasma grenade to severely hurt both XPs, forcing them to retreat. Despite this, it was still a victory, as it bought time for the other XPs to murder Dr. Loath, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, and Dr. Agony. Abilities *Flight at Mach 3.5 *Can control heat *Can chitter to make sonic waves Weaknesses *Ice Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Insects Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Genderless Category:Average Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)